Narda Raven
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Raven doesn't realize that Robin has feelings for her. Songfic! I bet Filipino's know this song


I made another song fic. This song is actually Filipino but I translated it to English. I would've put this in the 'Filipino/Tagalog' language but I'm not really good in that language so I made this English. Please to all those Filipinos out there reading this, inform me if I hade mistakes to the translation.

_Narda_ is actually a local super hero of ours.

This goes out to all Filipino/RobxRae shippers or RobxRae shippers or all the other shippers!!! Reviews afterwards please!! Thanks!

**'abc'- **Filipino lyrics

_(abc)- _Translation lyrics

abc- Normal

'abc'- Thought

"abc"- Speaking or Screaming

NOTE: Robin likes Raven already...and take note of the lyrics. You might not understand the story if you don't.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own them!!

* * *

Screech!!

Cars flung twirling in mid-air. Women shrieked having no idea how to save their lives, or where to hide. Other people flee to their safety but others were stupid enough to watch the monster cause havoc.

Plasmus

His nothing more but a monster filled goop that contained chemicals and something Beast boy didn't want into.

It wasn't a lucky day for the Titans. Plasmus wasn't their only problem; Mumbo Jumbo, Cinderblock, Control Freak, and Mad Mod were loose too. So they took seperate ways another thing Beast boy hated.

Robin handled Plasmus on his own. But it wasn't that easy as he thought it was. He took out his bo staff and battered Plasmus.

"RAWR!" Plasmus roared but he still stood strong.

"Grrr..." Robin growled. "What does it take to take this slush down?"

"Look!!" a young boy shouted pointing at a blue figure, soaring up at the sky. All the other people and Robin too looked.

"It's a bird!" a man guessed. "No! It's a plane!" another man shouted.

Robin looked closer..."Raven?"

**'Tila ibon kung lumipad**

**Sumabay sa hangin**

**Ako'y napatingin**

**Sa dalagang nababalot ng hiwaga...'**

_(She flies like a bird. _

_Together with the wind, _

_I look, _

_At a young lady packed with mystery) _

"It's Raven!!" a cute girl exclaimed. People cheered and Robin showed a smile on his face but he was caught by Plasmus.

Raven came swooping down and exclaimed,

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!"

Black magic engulfed Plasmus, he dropped Robin, and Plasmus exploded! Goop flew everywhere!

Raven slowly flew down beside Robin who was covered by goop.

"Raven, why are you here?" Robin asked. "That was pretty quick of you to defeat him."

"Mumbo Jumbo wasn't that hard to beat." she answered with her monotone voice.

"Why did you come to me? Couldn't you have helped Beast boy or Starfire? I handled everything"

"Wow," she said sarcastically "you could've at least appreciated the help."

Robin showed a bit of scarlet coloring to his cheeks,

"Yeah I do! It's just that..."

"Yehay! Thanks Teen Titans" suddenly children circled them. People started praising them and camera lights flashed all over the place.

"Uhmm...sorry we have to go. Duty calls" Robin interrupted.

"Awww!!" the kids said.

Robin hopped into his R-cycle and left with Raven flying beside him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Titans stayed at their living room. Cyborg and Beast boy got their hands glued (not literally!) to the game station. Starfire cooked Tamaranian meals and as usual tasted horrible. Robin had nothing to do but read the newspaper.

Robin scanned the room but he found someone missing...Raven.

'_Where could she be?'_

Suddenly the doors opened and Raven stepped in the room reading another thick book. She ambled to the parcel to get her some tea and still reading.

Robin never really didn't thank her for saving him 3 days ago.

_'I think now's the best time to thank her.'_

_"_Oh, dear Raven! Would you like to participate in preparing a special meal for us all?" she asked cheerfully.

"Uhmm...sorry Star. I'm really just here to get some tea and head back to my room." she replied.

"Ohh...okay.." Starfire went back to cooking...all by herself.

As Raven prepared her tea, Robin approached her.

"Raven, I wa-..."

"Gotta go Robin" she interrupted him, took the tea and went straight back to her room.

**Mapapansin kaya **

**Sa dami ng 'yong ginagawa **

**Kung kaagaw ko ang lahat**

**May pag asa bang makilala ka...**

(_She is always busy, will she ever notice?_

_If I had everything, will I have the chance to know her more?)_

_"_Thanks Raven..." he said softly to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Robin laid on his bed fantasized about what happened with him and Raven. He sighed to himself.

_'What can I do to make her notice me again?'_

**Tumalon kaya ako sa bangin **

**Para lang iyong sagipin.. **

**Ito ang tanging paraan**

**Para mayakap ka..**

_(If I fall into an abyss, _

_Just so that you'll rescue me_

_This is the only way_

_So I can embrace you) _

_'Yeah! I can do that. The only way I can get her to notice me is when I get in trouble...Yup! The o-' _

Slowly, he shut his eyes...

BEEP BEEP

The siren went off.

He opened his eyes and smiled excitedly and ran to the others.

I hope you get the last part!

Thank you for taking time to read this and I'm sorry if I wasted your time reading this...if you think it sucks!

Reviews please would really make my day. Flames accepted but don't flame the pairing!!

Thanks again!!


End file.
